El paso del Tiempo
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades. Chris Redfield aprendió que el tiempo no perdona ni espera nadie, viendo pasar su vida desde un pasado obscuro, a un presente sin sentido y hasta un futuro incierto. Yaoi
1. Pasado

"**Nadie puede cambiar su pasado; pero todo el mundo puede contarlo al revés." **

_**- Noel Clarasó**_

El pasado era algo que acechaba a Chris por las noches desde casi toda su vida, la muerte de sus padres le había dejado una profunda marca que sabía no había curado del todo, al igual que el momento que decidieron echarlo de la fuerza aérea por haber escuchado a su corazón y no a sus superiores, siempre tuvo problemas con la autoridad, sin embargo de todo aquello que había marcado su vida Albert Wesker, S.T.A.R.S. y Racoon city fueron las cosas que más afectaron su pasado, lleno de sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.

Aquellos que lo conocieron en 1998 y lo vieran el día de hoy, se darían cuenta que ya no era el hombre de ese entonces, sabía que Jill y Claire se habían dado cuenta del cambio que dio, ya no era el joven alegre que gustaba ayudar a las personas, dispuesto a dar su vida por el bien común viendo el futuro con buenos ideales, no, esos tiempos se acabaron junto con Racoon city, después de la traición de Wesker, aquel que confiaba con su vida, su capitán.

Si tan solo no hubiera conocido a Wesker, si tan solo no hubiera ido a Racoon city o si no hubiera contestado la llamada que le hizo la RPD un lindo viernes por la tarde, o tal vez si hubiera hecho caso a sus superiores en la fuerza aérea aun seguiría ahí y jamás hubiera dedicado los próximos 11 años de su vida persiguiendo al monstruo en el que se convirtió el hombre que, muy a su pesar, llego a ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

**Racoon City, Edificio de la RPD. 1996**

Un joven de cabello café de unos 23 años observaba con sus ojos azules sus alrededores de forma nerviosa, hacía una semana que Barry lo había recomendado para unirse a la nueva fuerza de elite en la R.P.D., "S..S.", ese era el nombre que le habían dado a la unidad anti terrorismo que recién se formaba, y por ello era que ahora se encontraba sentado esperando su turno para la entrevista que decidiría su futuro con un traje que solo había usado dos veces desde que Claire se lo regalo, nunca le gustaron los trajes por lo que su hermana decidió regalarle uno diciendo que todo hombre necesitaba tener mínimo uno en su armario, junto con una corbata azul igual cortesía de su hermana.

-Combina con tus ojos- le dijo cuando se la regalo en navidad, pero Chris ahora sentía que esa misma corbata decidió tomar inclinaciones homicidas al sentir como trataba de estrangular su cuello.

Nervioso trato de aflojar el nudo de la corbata antes de sufrir un desmayo ahí mismo, ya llevaba una hora esperando en una silla no muy cómoda en medio de dos hombre que al parecer venían como él a la entrevista lo cual aumentaba su nerviosismo aun más.

El sonido de la secretaria de mediana edad tecleando en su computadora y el del reloj en la pared que parecía mirarlo de forma burlesca mientras el segundero parecía ir más lento era lo que acompañaba a Chris y llenaba el silencio de la sala en la que se encontraba, suspiro y apretó un poco más con sus manos la carpeta que descansaba en su regazo que contenía todas las recomendaciones que logro conseguir en la semana anterior, no eran mucho pero sabía que la fuerza aérea le ayudaría, Barry le había comentado que el nuevo equipo estaba conformado por ex-militares, lo cual ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco.

La puerta del otro lado de la habitación se abrió, revelando a un hombre con traje que salía con la cabeza baja y sudando levemente, parecía asustado e intimidado, Chris trajo pesado mientras lo veía pasar frente a ellos y mirarlos con lastima, comenzó a apretar sus manos sin darse cuenta, sintió como se aceleraba su corazón.

"Cálmate Chris, no es más que una entrevista de trabajo, estuviste en la fuerza aérea por dios, solo cálmate" trataba de tranquilizarse mentalmente mientras miraba la puerta expectante.

-Christopher Redfield- su nombre completo sonaba muy extraño para sus oídos, casi nunca lo usaban para referirse a él, sin embargo sabía que lo llamaban, respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la secretaría que acababa de decir su nombre, saludo con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por esta.

-Puede entrar señor Redfield- la mujer señalo la puerta mirándolo con lastima, Chris sonrió nervioso y asintiendo se acerco a la puerta, respiro una última vez dándose ánimos mentalmente y la abrió esperando lo peor.

La oficina era muy pulcra para su gusto, parecía que el dueño de esta era obsesivo con el orden, como si de un médico se tratase todo tenía un lugar, además el color blanco completaba el estilo, miro cada rincón de esta hasta que sus ojos se pasaron en un hombre que estaba frente a un archivero, buscando algo en los miles de folders que este tenía dándole la espalda a él, Chris lo miro detenidamente, tenía el cabello rubio obscuro, no veía bien pero parecía totalmente peinado hacia atrás, traía un traje color negro que hacía que el color de su cabello resaltara más, su porte era muy confiado haciendo que Chris estuviera más nervioso cada minuto.

-Señor Redfield- la voz del hombre se escucho en el silencio de la oficina, tenía un leve acento que Chris no supo identificar, pero hacia su voz muy distintiva.

-Es Chris por favor- Chris se dio una cachetada mental después de haber dicho eso, no pudo evitarlo, odiaba que se refieran a él por su nombre completo o apellido.

"Que bien Chris no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada" se reprendía mentalmente mientras el hombre giro sobre sí mismo para mirarlo, viendo que el dilema mental de Chris no terminaba aclaro su garganta atrayendo la atención de este.

Chris lo miro y tomo más detalles de él, su traje no era la gran cosa, un simple traje negro con una corbata roja, sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención era que usaba lentes obscuros en interiores ocultando sus ojos.

El rubio lo miro con una ceja levantada, Chris sacudió su cabeza y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, el hombre no dijo nada y con un gesto le indico que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, Chris asintió y se sentó mirando al hombre nervioso.

El hombre se acerco a la silla del otro lado del escritorio, coloco unos documentos que había buscado en el archivero y tomo uno en especifico y lo coloco frente a él, después tomo una pluma que estaba a su derecha y se acomodo mejor para ver a su acompañante de frente, Chris miraba todos los movimientos que hacía, le daban la impresión de que eran calculados y premeditados, como si el hombre no dejara nada al azar.

-Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, señor Redfield- Wesker extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Chris notando que este hizo caso omiso sobre su nombre, Chris respondió el saludo, en cuanto sus manos se tocaron Chris sintió que su nerviosismo disminuía un poco, era extraño porque estaba seguro que comenzaría a sudar como cerdo si se quedaba un minuto más ahí.

-Espero que allá traído sus papeles- Wesker lo miró por sobre sus lentes revelando el color azul de sus ojos, más profundos que los de Chris, el aludido se dio cuenta que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, sonrió tontamente y le entrego la carpeta al hombre frente a él, haciendo que sus dedos se tocaran por un momento.

Chris lo noto y se sintió más extraño que antes, sin embargo a Wesker pareció no molestarle y leyó el contenido, asintiendo levemente cuando estaba de acuerdo con su mente y frunciendo el seño de vez en cuando; mientras Chris lo miraba esperando que dijera algo.

-Así que estuvo en la fuerza aérea- Wesker hablo en voz alta, mirando levemente a Chris.

-Así es, estuve por seis años en servicio- Chris no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al recordar sus vida en la fuerza aérea, tenía que admitir que amaba volar y en verdad lo extrañaba.

Wesker solo asintió ante lo dicho, luego su mirada se poso en una línea en específico.

-Aquí indica que se retiro, sin embargo veo que es muy joven para ello, supongo que esa no es la razón, ¿o me equivoco?-

Chris se tenso después de lo dicho, no era algo que le gustaba contar, bueno sabía que había hecho lo correcto pero eso no cambiaba como lo veían los demás, la excusa del "retiro" fue como una disculpa para hacer más fácil su expulsión de la fuerza aérea por el servicio que otorgo a su país y así no tendría problemas para presentar ese documento como ahora, pero Wesker era más listo que eso, así que Chris suponía que él quería la verdad, trago lento y suspiro, se lo diría, si los S.T.A.R.S. no aceptaban lo que había hecho no veía el caso en unirse para empezar.

-Bueno es verdad que no me retiré- Chris comenzó esperando que Wesker levantara la mirada del documento para verlo a él –lo que sucedió fue que desobedecí ordenes de un superior, en realidad desde hacía un tiempo tenía problemas con la autoridad, pero el incidente de ese día fue lo que colmo el vaso- a pesar de su nerviosismo Chris se mantuvo firme al dar su respuesta.

Wesker no mostro cambio alguno en su expresión, bajo el documento que estaba leyendo y miró a Chris directamente poniendo toda su atención en él.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo señor Redfield?, vi su historial y está prácticamente impecable, por lo que no indica que sucedió- Wesker cuestionó sin malicia ni reproche, solo con simple curiosidad, Chris trago pesado pero no dudo, siguió manteniendo su porte, porque sabía que lo hizo era lo correcto y no se arrepentía.

-Fuimos a una zona de guerra, mi orden fue retirarme de inmediato pero uno de mis compañeros se había quedado atrás, vi que aun podía salvarse así que desobedecí y fui a rescatarlo- Chris miró a Wesker a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo en ellos pero los lentes se lo impedían por lo que decidió continuar –Después de eso me llamaron la atención y no lo recibí muy bien, finalmente termino en una pelea y en mí siendo echado de la fuerza aérea- terminó su historia sin dejar de ver a Wesker, este último se acomodo mejor en su silla y se quito sus lentes obscuros y los guardo en el bolsillo de su traje por lo que Chris pudo ver mejor su rostro y se quedo sin palabras.

Sus facciones eran fuertes pero no muy marcadas por la edad, por lo que Chris calculo que tenía unos 30 años, su entrecejo estaba levente fruncido, pero hacía verlo mucho más elegante que antes.

Wesker lo miro directamente a los ojos, el azul profundo chocaba con el azul claro, Chris no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como perderse en lo profundo del mar.

-Así que eso sucedió- la voz de Wesker se escucho en la pequeña oficina después de un rato de silencio sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos -¿Y no se arrepiente?-

-No- la respuesta de Chris no se hizo esperar, ni siquiera lo pensó, admitía que extrañaba la fuerza aérea pero nunca, nunca se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

Wesker lo miro por unos momentos más, buscando la más mínima señal de duda o arrepentimiento, pero no encontró nada, sonrió levemente y Chris casi no lo noto.

-Ya veo- cerró sus ojos levemente y se levantó de su asiento tomando por sorpresa a Chris que se levanto inmediatamente después que él, extendió su mano de nuevo y espero que Chris la recibiera, este aun sorprendido extendió su mano y Wesker la estrechó fuertemente.

-Bienvenido a los S.T.A.R.S, Chris- Wesker le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano.

-En una semana entraremos en operaciones, recibirás una llamada que te informara que día y que hora precisamente, hasta entonces Chris- y sin más Wesker le indico que se podía retirar.

Chris no se lo podía creer, lo habían aceptado en los S.T.A.R.S., al fin podía ayudar a las personas de nuevo, de nuevo su vida tenía un propósito.

-Muchas gracias- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de dirigirle una sonrisa al hombre que tenía enfrente la cual fue correspondida por el mismo mientras asentía.

Chris salió de la oficina con una sonrisa recibiendo miradas extrañas de los que aun esperaban afuera, pero eso no evito que dejara de sonreír, camino hacía el vestíbulo y salió de la R.P.D., en cuanto sintió el aire fresco en su cara, sonrió aun más, de pronto el haberse mudado a Racoon City no parecía tan malo, incluso su corbata parecía estar tan feliz como él, pues detuvo su intento de homicidio.

-Le diré a Barry cuanto antes, pero antes comeré algo, esa entrevista me canso un poco- y diciendo esto Chris se dirigió a un local donde vendían hamburguesas mientras pensaba que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo ahora un fic de unos cuantos capitulos (son solo 3 y tal vez un epilogo), ya los tengo terminados por lo que actualizare a este bebé cada 7 o 10 días (apredí a no publicar un fic sin haberlo acabado primero), en fin como se habran dado cuenta este es un fic que se centra principalmente en Chris pero es yaoi por que ahorita estoy viciada con Chris y Wesker (son tal para cual :P), así que espero les guste y me sigan en este pequeñíiisimo fic, tratare de que todo encaje en el tiempo y tenga sentido con los juegos XD  
**

**En cuanto a mi otros lectores de mis fic sasuhinas en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero ahora ya deje de ver naruto y por desgracia le perdí interes, sin embargo estoy escribiendo unos capitulos para "pequeños momentos" y los subire pronto, espero sean de su agrado y me perdonen por dejarlos tirados D:**

**See ya  
**


	2. Presente

"**El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí porque se nos escapa el presente."**

- _**Gustave Flaubert**_

**Washington DC, Oficinas Centrales de la BSAA Norte América. 2005**

Ya hacía siete años que la vida de Chris había cambiado para siempre, después de esa fatídica noche de julio en 1998, había perdido a casi todo sus amigos y a su capitán, aunque sospechaba que Wesker ya se había perdido desde antes de conocerle, después de todo trabaja para Umbrella antes de S.T.A.R.S., lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo había terminado ahí, después de la caída de Umbrella por unos documentos e información que un hombre anónimo había entregado a la policía Chris descubrió que los primeros registros de Wesker en Umbrella databan de 1977, por lo que haciendo cuentas rápidas Wesker tenía unos 17 años en ese entonces, lo que no tenía sentido, era aun muy joven como para unirse a Umbrella por voluntad propia, lo que quería decir que alguien había tomado esa decisión por él, pero ya no había más registros después de ese, era como si faltaran solo los documentos que hablaban sobre él.

Chris suspiro cansado, su escritorio estaba prácticamente lleno de papeles, todos de Umbrella y sus empleados, a pesar que esta había desaparecido desde el 2003 no le quitaba ese sentimiento de incomodidad en su pecho, sobre todo después de que algunos documentos cruciales aparecieron de la nada contribuyendo a la desaparición de la empresa farmacéutica, solo daban información útil, pero carecían de datos pequeños como los que buscaba ahora.

-¿Por qué siento que estas detrás de esto Wesker?- Chris miró de nuevo los documentos frente a él soltando un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que la idea de que Wesker los ayudo a ponerle un alto a Umbrella era para reírse, ¿por qué lo haría en primer lugar?, además no sonaba como el Wesker que conocía.

-Tal vez nunca te conocí en realidad- abrió uno de los cajones y saco algo de él y lo coloco en el escritorio, busco un poco más al fondo del cajón y encontró una cajetilla de cigarrillos vieja, Chris había dejado de fumar desde hace un tiempo, hasta le había regalado su encendedor favorito a Claire, pero cuando se sentía abatido y frustrado fumaba un cigarrillo, lo que se había vuelto muy frecuente.

Encendió su cigarrillo mientras abría la ventana de su oficina, lo último que quería era que lo reprendieran por fumar dentro, tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco y observo su reflejo deformado por el objeto que acaba de sacar de su escritorio.

Un cuchillo de los S.T.A.R.S. negro y lustroso como la obsidiana con el filo plateado y el logo grabado en un amarillo oro, se conservaba en buenas condiciones después de varios años sin cuidados pues lo habían hecho de buen material, después de todo Umbrella patrocinaba a lo S.T.A.R.S. y podía pagar por lo mejor, que irónico.

Chris observaba insistentemente el objeto en sus manos, se sentía familiar pero extraño a la vez, él tenía un cuchillo igual a este pero completamente plateado, era reglamentario y todos los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S. tenían uno, tanta fue su fascinación por el artilugio que decidió regalarle uno a su hermana en navidad, pidió a Wesker que si se podía hacer uno extra para regalar a su hermana, este lo miro con una ceja levantada al escuchar aquello pero no cuestionó nada y accedió y así fue como Claire consiguió el suyo y aprendió a usarlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente por el recuerdo.

_Ese día había prácticamente perseguido a Wesker por toda la R.P.D. para hablar con él y pedírselo, sabía que era tonto pero no perdía nada en intentar, sin embargo Wesker subía y baja por toda la R.P.D. atendiendo llamadas de sus superiores, firmando aquí y allá, hablando con personas, etc., apenas hacía unos meses que S.T.A.R.S. se había fundado y aun se necesitaban afirmar algunos detalles en su inclusión a la R.P.D., Chris casi corría detrás de él en los pasillos pidiéndole cinco minutos para hablar, Wesker respondía tajante que estaba ocupado pero no le decía que se retirara a la oficina o se perdiera de su vista, si no que solo lo ignoraba y continuaba su camino por lo que sin saberlo lastimaba el orgullo de Chris al espantarlo como una vil mosca por lo que decidió seguirlo a todos lados, después de haber estado caminando por sabe dios cuanto Wesker finalmente termino de dar vueltas por el edificio y encaro a Chis que estaba a sus espaldas desde hacía un rato._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Chris?- la voz de Wesker despertó a Chris que trataba de recuperar el aliento después de ese "tour" por el edificio, ahora sentía que lo conocía de pies a cabeza._

_-¿Eh?- fue lo único salió de su boca al darse cuenta que al fin le ponía atención, que a decir verdad le hizo parecer un estúpido parado en medio del pasillo con sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo y gotas de sudor por su frente, un aspecto lamentable para un miembro de la fuerza elite de la R.P.D._

_Wesker lo miro intensamente, sus lentes obscuros ahora descansaban en el bolsillo de su camisa por lo que Chris podía mirar sus ojos que trataban de perforar su cráneo en ese momento, rodo un poco los ojos y hablo de nuevo un poco más lento para que Chris le entendiera._

_-Me has estado siguiendo todo el día Chris, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Wesker tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, parecía estar molesto pero era difícil saberlo, aparte de su movimiento corporal su rostro y su voz no reflejaban ningún sentimiento de molestia, a decir verdad parecía una estatua que adornaban algunos pasillos de la R.P.D., Chris no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Wesker parado en uno de los pasillos y que la gente lo tomara como parte de la decoración._

_Wesker lo miró con una ceja levantada al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Chris pero no dijo nada, después de un momento Chris recordó donde estaba y miro a su capitán un poco nervioso._

_-Quiero preguntarle algo capitán- Wesker no contesto nada pero asintió dando a entender que continuara._

_-Quería saber si es posible que pueda darme otro cuchillo como el que nos dieron- Chris miró a Wesker que levantó las cejas levemente para luego fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Acaso lo perdiste Chris?- le pregunta sonó siniestra y obscura como si Wesker lo hubiera amenazado con ella haciendo que tragara grueso._

_-¡Po-por supuesto que no capitán, nunca lo perdería!- Chris movía frenéticamente sus manos frente a él, mientras negaba con su cabeza como un niño dándole un aspecto cómico –es un regalo para mi hermana-_

_Si Wesker podía asombrarse no lo demostraba, simplemente levanto una ceja y se quedo callado un momento pensativo dejando a Chris con la idea de que si le hubiera propuesto matrimonio su reacción no sería diferente a la de ahora, finalmente asintió levemente después de haber hecho un análisis mental del asunto._

_-De acuerdo- Chris lo miraba sorprendido, ¿así de fácil fue?, ni si quiera pregunto por qué querría darle algo como eso a su hermana –solo tendrías que pagar un costo de recuperación para que te lo puedan entregar-_

_-Ah, sí capitán pero… ¿No va a preguntarme por qué?- no pudo evitarlo, la pregunta salió sola de su boca pues su asombro era mayúsculo, Wesker le miro duramente para luego cerrar los ojos y soltar un imperceptible suspiro._

_-Lo que hagas o no hagas no me incumbe Chris, mientras no tenga que ver con el trabajo podrías darle un juego de armas a tu hermana si quisieras- respondió como quien habla del clima incrementando el asombro de Chris._

_-Ahora si me disculpas ya es un poco tarde y es momento de retirarse, mañana continuaremos con esta conversación y espero que también entregues el papeleo de la semana- paso al lado de Chris mientras este lo seguía mirando sin creérselo._

_-Hasta mañana Chris- se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y camino hasta que Chris lo perdió de vista cuando doblo en una esquina._

_Aun mirando donde había desparecido su capitán Chris no lo creía, había sido demasiado fácil, en su mente se había imaginado mil y un maneras para convencer a Wesker mientras lo perseguía pues estaba seguro que le iba a dar una contundente negativa al solicitarle aquello, pero no fue así, incluso accedió rápidamente._

_Se rasco la cabeza confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros, qué más daba había accedido sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento, sin complicarle la existencia, o eso creía él._

_-¡El papeleo!- se golpeo la frente con su mano, nunca le gusto hacer papeleo por lo que decidió dejarlo todo para hoy, pero el asunto del regalo hizo que lo olvidara por completo y ahora tenía el pápelo de una semana para hacer en una noche, y Wesker lo sabía, sabía de su costumbre de dejar todo al último, por eso no le dijo nada cuando lo siguió por todos lados, lo había hecho adrede._

_-No fue tan fácil entonces- refunfuño por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la oficina de lo S.T.A.R.S., sería una noche entretenida, él, el papeleo y litros y litros de café como acompañante, pura diversión._

_Ahora solo le faltaba saber donde rayos estaba parado en ese momento._

Suspiro sin quitar su sonrisa, a pesar de todo, los S.T.A.R.S. le habían dado los mejores momentos de su vida, y ese era uno de ellos, cuando lo vivió no le dio gracia, pero al momento de contárselo a Jill y a Joshep estos no paraban de reírse, Wesker tenía un sentido del humor muy sutil pero eficiente, le había jugado una "broma" por así decirlo sin que Chris sospechara nada, primero se molesto pero luego rió abiertamente como ellos, tenía que reírse de él mismo de su estupidez e insistencia y aun le daba gracia hasta el día de hoy, le costaba creer que alguien como Wesker pudiera hacer eso, pero lo hizo.

Era una suerte que aún conservaba algunas cosas de los S.T.A.R.S., pues con la destrucción de Raccon City toda evidencia física de su vida ahí se perdió para siempre, incluso Jill, Barry o Rebecca no conservaban nada, cuando él se fue los S.T.A.R.S. fueron disueltos y les retiraron el equipo, por lo que todo concerniente a eso lo tenía él, su Samurai Edge que era una obra maestra del armamento a sus ojos, después de la Mansión no volvió a utilizarla, le daba pena deshacerse de ella, a pesar de que Umbrella pago para que la hicieran, ya no existirían más armas como estas nunca más, pues el creador había desaparecido junto con Racoon, por lo que mando a hacerle una caja de cristal y ahí la guardo para que se mostrara, de hecho esa misma se encontraba sobre su escritorio bajo los papeles, igual conservaba su cuchillo, chaleco, playera y su placa, lo tenía todo, todo sobre pasado que quería olvidar pero no podía, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ese pasado fue lo que lo trajo hasta ahí, hasta ese momento donde velaba por un mundo que ignorante no sabía lo que pasaba, en un año casi tres pueblos completos desaparecían de la faz de la tierra, por algún incidente de bioterrorismo que sentía eran culpa de Wesker, indirecta o directamente, no le importaba él sentía que él era el culpable como casi todo lo malo en su vida.

-¿Chris?, soy Jill déjame pasar- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta mientras leves golpes se escuchaban en la puerta.

Chris regreso al presente al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos, suspiro cansado y apago su cigarro para luego lanzarlo por la ventana, esperaba que no le callera a algún transeúnte que pasara por ahí, pensar en su cara mientras sentía una colilla de cigarro golpearle la cabeza le causo gracia y rió por lo bajo.

Guardo la cajetilla y el cuchillo de nuevo en su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual sufría pro los golpes de Jill que aumentaron al no recibir respuesta, la mujer era pequeña pero cuando quería podía dar unos buenos golpes y patadas.

-Ya voy Jill, no necesitas tirar la puerta- retiró el seguro y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una Jill con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, estaba molesta.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías Chris?, sabes que no me gusta que te encierres en tu oficina- Jill paso a un lado de Chris y entro, se sorprendió por la vista, había papeles tirados por todos lados, en el piso junto al escritorio y encima de este había más y más papeles haciendo una especie de rascacielos a punto de caer.

-Me da gusto verte Jill- Chris hablo con ironía al ver que Jill paso de largo sin saludarle, le siguió con la mirada hasta su escritorio, se percato que ya llevaba mucho tiempo adentro que no se había dado cuanta como su oficina parecía un almacén abandonado, sino fuera porque él es que había estado ahí hubiera pensado lo mismo.

Jill se acerco al escritorio y tomo el documento más cercano a su mano derecha, lo levanto a la altura de su vista y observó el logo blanco y rojo que la miraba retadora.

-Umbrella- salió la palabra tan bajo que solo Jill la escucho, pero Chris sabía que lo había dicho y desvió su mirada.

-Chris, ¿Por qué?- la voz de Jill sonaba decepcionada para Chris, ella, estaba decepcionada de él.

Levanto la vista pero no la miró a los ojos sino al documento que sostenía, mirando cada curva y punta que tenía el logo de Umbrella, pensando en que era muy simple e indefenso, pero a la vez plagaba sus pesadillas.

El silencio paso entre ellos por varios minutos, y Chris no estaba dispuesto a romperlo aún, no sabía que decirle a Jill, eran compañeros des hace muchos años, pero así no sabía cómo, sentía que hablaba con un extraño.

Jill suspiro cansada, estaba enfadada pero ponerse a pelar con Chris no ayudaría, regreso el documento en su lugar y vio que todos los demás tenía el mismo logo por todos lados, comenzó a preocuparse.

-Chris- su voz sonó consoladora y busco los ojos azules que la habían acompañado por años y años, pero no los encontró –Umbrella sea acabo, terminamos con ella, ya no existe- toco el brazo de Chris para que le pusiera atención.

-Se acabo ya Chris, la derrotamos y podremos seguir adelante- Chris negó con la cabeza aun sin mirarla, haciendo que Jill retirara su brazo y retrocediera.

-No a acabado- su voz sonó segura pero leve –Nunca acabara- levanto la vista pero aun no miraba a Jill, como se ella no se encontrara en la misma habitación que él.

-No hasta que Wesker esté muerto- finalmente Chris la miró y lo que vio en sus ojos la asusto, furia, veía furia contenida, mezclada con dolor en los ojos azules de Chris, tembló levente y retrocedió un poco.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Chris lo odiaba tanto?, era verdad que él cambio sus vidas y mato a varios de sus amigos, pero Jill había sufrido lo mismo, incluso Barry y Rebecca, y ellos lo habían superado, habían seguido adelante pero Chris no podía, era algo que ella no entendía y temía que nunca lo haría.

Ahora ella desvió su mirada y se abrazo a si misma, ¿en qué momento había perdido a Chris?, o mas bien, ¿en qué momento se había perdido él en ese pasado que ella había podido superar?, tal vez algo más paso, algo que ella no sabía y había lastimado a Chris más allá de lo que podía concebir, pero ¿Qué fue?, ¿Qué cosa le hizo Wesker?

Acaricio sus largos cabellos cafés, ya llevaba un tiempo dejándose crecer el cabello pero Chris parecía no notarlo, era como si no se diera cuenta del presente que lo rodeaba, siempre torturado por el pasado y con una sola misión para el futuro, pero nada para su presente.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos pero ahora se sentía tan denso que Jill casi no podía respirar, la respuesta de Chris sonó como una sentencia para él, se sentenciaba a buscar a ese hombre en el que alguna vez confió y estaba segura que eso lo llevaría a su muerte.

Al llegar a esa resolución contuvo un jadeo, era verdad, si Chris seguía por ese camino lo único que conseguiría sería cavar su propia tumba a manos de Albert Wesker, y Chris lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente y aun así seguía y no pensaba detenerse, Jill sintió que algo estrujaba su corazón, Chris ya nunca sería el mismo de antes.

-Chris- contuvo las lágrimas y los sollozos, no se derrumbaría, no ahora que Chris estaba perdido en su pasado –no te diré que te detengas- tomo aire y lo miro directamente a los ojos –y no te pediré que retrocedas, por que se que no lo harás- so voz sonaba segura a pesar que temblaba al contener todo lo que sentía.

-pero ten por seguro, que yo estaré ahí Chris, somos compañeros y siempre lo seremos, si lo que quieres es encontrar a Wesker- tomo una pausa y sonrió a pesar de su dolor –yo lo buscare contigo-

Chris la miro sorprendido, y busco su mirada, contenía las lágrimas.

-Jill- su voz sonó suave y consoladora, se acerco a su compañera al darse cuenta de su error y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros –esta batalla es nuestra Jill, contra el Bioterrorismo, tanto tú como yo debemos pelear- tomo una pausa y continuo –pero Wesker es una guerra que debo pelear solo Jill, él…- desvió su mirada al no encontrar palabras para describirlo, suspiro y se separo de Jill, no tenía el valor de decirle el por qué todo ello.

Jill se mordía el labio inferior, no comprendía los motivos de Chris pero no le gusto como utilizó las palabras "batalla" y "guerra" en la frase que le dijo.

Finalmente se dio por vencida, Chris no podía o no quería decirle sus motivos.

-Chris, tal vez ahora no puedas- tomo una grana bocanada de aire –pero estaré aquí cuando quieras decírmelo- y sin más se dirigió a la puerta pasando de largo a Chris y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Chris no dijo nada, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar mirando el suelo, observando el reflejo de la luz roja y dorada del atardecer sobre el piso, dándole a su oficina un aspecto rojizo, casi del mismo color que los ojos de "él".

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, se dirigió a su escritorio y continuo leyendo documentos, pero no entendía nada de lo que leía mientras del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban unos pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos.

* * *

**Al fin el segundo capítulo está arriba lol, espero y les guste este capítulo, no sé porque pero broto en mi mente, espero tomen varias referencias de los juegos que puse (que mayormente son solo de dos), sino pues me dicen en sus reviews y con justo contesto xD, aun no ha habido yaoi como tal, pero como siempre, lo mejor para el final, por cierto vi que hubo 26 lectores y solo 3 reviews T.T, no sean malos, dejen aunque sea un hola, xD, bueno aunque no reciba reviews seguiré actualizando, es solo que me animan más, en fin espero les aya gustado y nos vemos en 7 o 10 días xD**

**See ya!**


	3. Futuro

"**Sólo el futuro da un sentido al pasado."**

_**-Jacques Atali**_

**Kijuju, África, Ruinas de los Ndipaya, 2009**

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, hacía unos momentos había perdido a Sheva y a Jill de vista entre el laberinto que parecían ser las ruinas, a lo lejos escuchaba disparos y los gritos de ambas mujeres sonaban amortiguados en las paredes, pero claramente escuchaba detrás de él pasos seguros y constantes que se acercaban cada vez más.

"No tiene sentido esconderse Chris"

* * *

_-¿Qué vas a hacer en un futuro Chris?- Joseph preguntaba mientras comía una hamburguesa sentado cómodamente en el escritorio de Chris mientras es aludido se encontraba llenando sus últimos reportes, volvió a dejar todo al último y como cada viernes se dedicaba a ello, extrañamente Wesker no le había ordenado nada, incluso no había hablado con él, por lo que había estado llenando reportes cómodamente la mayor parte del día._

_-¿En un futuro?- cuestionó mirando a Joseph por el rabillo del ojo para regresar a sus reportes._

_-Sí, ya sabes, ¿Qué piensas hacer digamos… en unos diez años por ejemplo?- Joseph dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa mientras Chris pensaba en la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. _

_-Para que quieres saber Joseph, aún falta mucho- Chris río un poco, el no planeaba a largo plazo las cosas, le gustaba dejar que la vida lo llevara, claro que el cambiaba cosas que no le gustaban, pero nunca hacía "planeaciones de vida", era algo que la fuerza aérea le había enseñado, la vida da giros inesperados._

_-Lo sé viejo, es solo que a veces me he preguntado donde acabará mi vida, he sabido de gente que muere simplemente resbalándose en la bañera, te imaginas, estas tomando una ducha y cuando sales te resbalas y te desnucas- Joseph hacía ademanes remarcando lo dicho mientras miraba a Chris para darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa._

_El tirador del Equipo Alpha no dijo nada pero dejo de teclear en su computadora, de algún modo las palabras de Joseph eran verdad pero pensar en un futuro y "planes" le hacía recordar a sus padres, ¿Qué planes tenían sus padres cuando él y Claire fueran mayores?, tal vez cuando supieron que serían padres ya tenía planeado a que Universidad iría, que estudiaría, y demás cosas que los padres piensan para sus hijos con tal de que tengan un vida mejor que la de ellos, pero sus padres por más planes que hicieron no pudieron evitar su propio futuro, morir en un accidente de automóvil dejándolos a él y a Claire solos._

_Eso fue un duro golpe para Chris y su hermana, tuvieron que mudarse con sus tíos y comenzar una nueva vida, una que sus padres no planearon. _

_Chris suspiro mientras se recargaba en si silla para mirar mejor a Joseph y sonreírle, no le gustaba deprimirse y pensar en el pasado demasiado._

_-¿Y a que viene todo eso Joseph?-preguntó mientras jugaba con un lápiz que estaba junto al teclado de su computadora para darle vueltas entre sus dedos, Joseph le miro mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa para tirar la basura en el cesto bajo el escritorio de Jill. _

_-No lo sé, el trabajar en la policía te hace pensar en esas cosas, ya sabes con los asesinatos y eso- decía Joseph moviendo su mano derecha restándole importancia, Chris rió por la forma en cómo su compañero hablaba de temas serios como si de un partido de fútbol se tratase, de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió mostrando a Jill que trataba de maniobrar con una bandeja de comida que traía en sus manos con varias tazas de café, ninguno de los presentes se acerco a ayudarle ganándose un mirada acusatoria de la joven mientras se acercaba a su escritorio a dejar la bandeja._

_-Gracias por ayudarme- miró a Chris y Joseph seria y con ironía en su voz._

_-No hay de que Jill- respondió Joseph sonriendo, haciendo reír a Chris y enojar más a Jill. _

_-En fin, traje café, espero les guste cargado por que no tenían de otro en la cafetería-Jill tomo un vaso y se lo paso a Chris, mientras Joseph tomaba uno por su cuenta. _

_-Gracias Jill, me hará falta- le sonrió a la joven mientras tomaba un sorbo dejando que la temperatura del líquido llenara su cuerpo y lo relajara. _

_-Por cierto Joseph, ¿Qué haces aquí?, tenía entendido que el equipo Bravo iba a tener practica de tiro hoy, y de hecho ya van a la mitad- decía Jill mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared sobre el escritorio de Wesker que miraba directamente a la entrada._

_- Así es señor Frost, ¿podría explicarme porque no está ahí en este momento?- se escucho la voz de su capitán en la entrada haciendo que todos miraran unisonó, estaba parado tan alto era con los brazos cruzados y parecía no estar muy contento._

_-Ca-capitán- Joseph perdió todo el color de su rostro mientras miraba al hombre que acababa de llegar, Chris y Jill los miraban alternadamente para finalmente mirar a su capitán que se acercaba a ellos. _

_-A-ahora mismo voy se-señor, nos vemos Jill, Chris- y como si hubieran un incendió en el edificio salió de la habitación, Wesker lo miró salir con una pequeñas sonrisa para regresar a su rostro de siempre y mirar a las otras dos personas en la habitación mientras tomaba un vaso de café. _

_-V-voy a preguntar si alguien más quiere café, nos vemos Chris, capitán- Jill tomó la bandeja y salió como Joseph haciendo un milagro al no tirar nada mientras salía._

_Los dos hombres se quedaron en la oficina en completo silencio, Chris miraba a su capitán mientras este tomaba sorbos de su café, el joven no podía dejar de mirarlo, desde hace unas semanas se la pasaba observando a su capitán donde fuera, por muy poco masculino que sonara, pero tenía una pequeña fascinación con el hombre, parecía hacer todo de manera fría y calculada, hasta el tomar café parecía una actividad que necesitaba movimientos calculados._

_Era algo que admiraba de su capitán, eficacia y precisión, en todas las misiones en las que habían estado hasta ahora su capitán mantenía la cabeza fría buscando varías soluciones para un mismo problema donde cada una de ellas el equipo S.T.A.R.S. cualquier civil involucrado llevaba las de ganar. _

_-Capitán, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- llamó Chris aún mirando al hombre que después de haber tomado su café se retiro sus lentes negros para limpiarlos dejando su mirada al descubierto. _

_Wesker no respondió pero miró a Chris asintiendo dando a entender que continuara._

"_¿Qué problema tiene con responder con un sí?" Chris lo miró, se preguntaba por qué no respondía con una "adelante", "sí", "no" lo que sea pero solo asentía al hacerle una pregunta. _

_-¿Quería saber si…?- Chris desvió un poco su mirada para hacer su pregunta -¿Tiene planes para el futuro, tal vez en unos 10 años?- regreso su mirada para enfrentar los ojos azules de su capitán que había fruncido el ceño ante la pregunta, tomando por sorpresa a Chris. _

_-Ah… quiero decir, ¿si tienes planes?, es que Joseph me lo pregunto y pues no se…- hablaba el joven tirador mirando a todos lados y casi balbuceando._

"_¿Por qué siempre me pongo nervioso frente a él?, ni que fuera a comerme o algo así" se recriminaba Chris mientras regresaba a su computadora a hacer lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio, terminar sus reportes. _

_-Mejor olvídelo capitán, Joseph no sabe lo que dice hehe- trato de restarle importancia regresando a su computadora y dándole la espalda a su capitán, sin embargo este no dejo ir el tema y se recargo en el escritorio de Chris donde antes estuvo Joseph. _

_-En realidad- comenzó el rubio mirando a Chris esperando que le pusiera atención y cuando la tuvo decidió continuar –si tengo varios planes en mente Chris, pero me gusta reservármelos- comentaba mientras seguía mirando a su acompañante ganándose una sonrisa por parte de él. _

_-¿En verdad?, bueno siempre me ha parecido que tiene todo planeado- comento entre broma y en serio su opinión que tenía sobre Wesker, haciendo que este levantara una ceja. _

_-¿Acaso tu no planeas nada Chris?- cuestiono mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba seriamente, parecía que había hecho la pregunta al aire pero en realidad sí estaba interesado en la respuesta. _

_Chris lo miro sin creérselo, luego desvió su mirada para finalmente recargarse en su silla para mirar a su capitán mejor. _

_-Lo cierto es que no, no planeo mucho las cosas, siento que es algo innecesario- decía sonriendo recuperando un poco la confianza que había perdido –el planear mucho a futuro no trae nada bueno, además no sabes qué cosas puedan pasar que cambien por completo tus planes- sonrío tristemente al recordar a sus padres ante lo último que había dicho. _

_Wesker soltó un gruñido de entendimiento para luego colocarse de nuevo sus lentes obscuros y levantarse del escritorio de Chris. _

_-Así que no tienes nada planeado, bueno, sea lo que sea que el destino te depare Chris, espero verte por ahí en unos diez años- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida seguido por la mirada de Chris._

_-Seguro capitán, no me perderá de vista- bromeo el tirado mientras miraba al hombre alejarse luego se detuvo justo antes de salir y miró sobre su hombro después de lo que dijo Chris. _

_-No te preocupes Chris, nunca te perderé de vista- le sonrío levemente mientras Chris le miraba sorprendido para finalmente salir de la oficina. _

"_Nunca"_

* * *

-¡Ah!, ahí estas- Wesker apareció detrás de una esquina sonriendo ampliamente, algo que Chris nunca creyó ver en el rostro de su ex – capitán, pero ahora lo hacía muy frecuentemente.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo mientras esquivaba los disparos de Wesker rodando por el suelo al verse descubierto para rápidamente colocarse sobre sus piernas para apuntar a su enemigo con el arma que traía.

Wesker sonrió más ampliamente y miró a Chris retadoramente intimidándolo desde su altura al estar completamente erguido, guardo su magnum y extendió sus brazos a modo de derrota.

-Acaso es todo lo que tienes Chris, esperaba más de él mejor de mis hombres- río por lo bajo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Chris manteniendo los brazos extendidos.

-¡Cállate!- bramó el aludido disparando al hombre frente a él quien esquivaba los disparos y lentamente se acercaba al tirador, finalmente estando ya cerca de un rápido movimiento tomó a Chris del cuello sin que se diera cuenta levantándolo del suelo fácilmente.

-Temperamento Chris- sonreía mientras movía su dedo indicé de su mano libre de un lado a otro como regañando a un niño, Chris trataba de zafarse del agarre de Wesker, pero su fuerza era demasiada, incluso con todo el entrenamiento que tuvo no era rival para el otro.

Wesker aumentaba gradualmente su fuerza cortando el flujo de aire de Chris muy lentamente, disfrutando cada respiro que daba que podía ser el último, finalmente el cerebro del más joven dejo de recibir suficiente oxígeno y comenzó a ver puntos negros nublando su visión.

-We-wesker- suspiro Chris con su último aliento haciendo sonreír al aludido mucho más si era posible mientras lo soltaba regresando el aire a los pulmones de Chris mientras caía pesadamente al suelo.

-No tan rápido Chris- Wesker se agacho a la altura de Chris quien luchaba por respirar y recuperar la conciencia tosiendo ruidosamente mientras sostenía su cuello.

El rubio tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, se quito sus lentes negros y mostro sus pupilas naranjas, casi rojas que chocaban con los azules de Chris, este contuvo el aliento al mirar los ojos de su enemigo, aun recordaba el color que tenían antes de todo.

-Aun no puedes irte Chris- habló con malicia Wesker mientras se acerca cada vez más al rostro de Chris –quiero disfrutar cada momento de ti, incluso tu muerte- sonrió con sorna y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con lo de Chris tomando por sorpresa al tirador quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

"Pero que…" Chris no creía lo que estaba pasando, su mente no reaccionaba como debería, sentía el calor de Wesker sobre él y su aroma, sacudió su cabeza tratando de liberarse pero sucumbió rápidamente y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que poblaban su mente y en ese momento Wesker se separo de él tan rápido como había llegado.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que querías esto, ¿verdad Chris?- susurro en su oído haciendo jadear levemente a Chris y maldecir a su cuerpo por traicionarlo con su peor enemigo.

Wesker sonrió y río con sorna al notar la reacción del cuerpo de Chris a un simple beso que para él no tenía significado. –Aun recuerdo como me admirabas en S.T.A.R.S. Chris, como te gustaba observarme, ¿acaso creías que no me daría cuenta?- Chris lo miraba sorprendido y sobre todo avergonzado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo el sonrojo de sus mejillas era notorio.

-En realidad era divertido observarte por que como te lo prometí Chris, nunca te perdí de vista- susurro lo último con sorna en cada palabra, se estaba burlando de él y Chris lo sabía pero no podía evitar que la verdad le doliera.

Lo que sentía por Wesker era más que admiración y nunca dejo de sentirlo.

* * *

**Al fin!**

**en verdad siento haberme tardado taaanto en actualizar, hubo unos problemas con y luego no me daba tiempo de acabarlo y hasta hice este capitulo dos veces por que no me gustaba como quedaba D: en fin, aqui esta, siento que esta corto pero bueno de las dos versiones esta me gusto más, espero les agrade y ya solo nos queda un capitulo para terminar el fic :D, puse muuuy poco yaoi (casi nada) y no habra más que eso en este fic, pero esperen un oneshot en el que estoy trabajando que les gustara si son fans del yaoi de RE xD  
**

**por cierto no creo actualizar en vacaciones por que me la voy a pasar jugando RE5 versus la mayor parte del día asi que bueno, esperen actualización terminando o despuesito xDD**

**por cierto leeo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan y se los agradezco mucho, no acostumbro responderlos pero los leeo todos y me animan a seguir, muchas gracias por todo.  
**

**See ya!**


End file.
